My Little SunflowerRussiaXNative America oneshot
by SD-lover-of-darkness-15
Summary: A small oneshot my boyfriend requested since I cosplay Native America and he cosplays Russia. Just how they met and abit of their smex life


This is a oneshot my boyfriend requested 3 since he cosplays Russia and I cosplay Native America~

Hope you like it love ^/^

Hetalia, Russia and Native America belongs to their original creators I do NOT own anything of any sort besides how the events happened.

(July 6th, 1992. Germany Held a meeting in Munich, Bavaria)

A small sigh left my lips as my little Dawn, now dubbed "Amer-ee-ka", chatted away like the hyperactive squirrels and by the look of many of the other older nations, it was beginning to get old fast. Just as I was about to drag my son down, the door slammed open and a giant of a man entered the room.

My eyes widened, a small blush rising to my brown skin as I took in the strangers appearance.

Silver blonde hair, eyes the color of deadly snake poison, skin the color of freshly fallen snow, a height to match a Chiye-tanka or what America likes to call them "Bigfoot", and a big innocent smile as deadly as his eyes.

A raw, almost animalistic predator lied beneath his fake innocent appearance, I wondered briefly who this stranger was.

"Oh great the commie's here, well take a seat Russia. Oh! Yo, Native America," at this I flinched slightly, what happened to him calling me mom earlier…., "this is Russia, Russia this is Native America." And that's when it came to me, I have met this stranger before except…on not so friendly terms, during World War II. I think he realized it as well from the way his eyes looked down with less confusion on who I was, but then who wouldn't remember a "savage" like myself fighting and killing some Germans and Japanese…?

I shook his hand, a small smile on my face as I looked up at him, "It's a pleasure to meet you once again Russia, I apologize for my son's rudeness."

A few countries looked slightly shocked from this, since we both looked so different but at England's nod I saw his consent on me claiming the title. I was proud of birthing three of the world's best, but slightly arrogant countries. Looking to America, out of the corner of my eye I took it back, HIGHLY arrogant, well except quiet little Canada, he was always a good little baby…

The country before simply kept smiling and nodded, "No problem, Miss Native Amerika, we talk, da?"

I nodded my head in agreement and we made our way to the back of the room, out of the way from the livelier kids. We started to talk, catching up from the war and just learning the other's history and how our economies were doing. He told how it's been since his family separated, his brothers and sisters leaving him, I told him I understood since America, Canada and Mexico separated from me. He talked about trade between our economies, though our small Native culture had a small one it was a strong one.

I advised him to invest in my Indian Casinos and some Las Vegas ones, and he advised me to invest into his products and some of China's. I knew China was a newly advanced country but I had faith and agreed.

We decided that we would keep in contact and every time a meeting would happen we would stick to the other and try to keep boredom out of our horizons.

'This was a the beginning of something' I thought to myself two days later as America and I boarded a plane planned to head back to our house, 'but what?'

(October 31st, 2011. At England's house in the country side, 8:30 P.M.)

After I smoothed down my dress, I fixed my raven hair into a wild but sexy mess to complete my sexy witch look. A small smirk lifted my lips as I inspected myself in the mirror, my golden eyes seeming to glow in pride of how my fiancé would react~.

I stepped into the high heels and made my way downstairs where most of the closer countries were already at, smiling and greeting the few that remembered me like Prussia and Mexico. I smiled at everyone's different costumes, most keeping to their traditions or what's popular while others wore clothes similar to what certain countries wore.

I smiled as I felt gloved hands place themselves possessively on my waist, Sealand and Latvia shaking in slight fear as a deep voice asked, "Now is my little witch annoyed with these two~?"

I turned to him, smiling softly and kissed his cheek, his eyes making him look like a great vampire, "No love~. I was simply talking about what's been happening is all, leave the little kids alone." I took one of his hands as I bid the children good-bye, taking my lover to a more quiet part of the house.

I wanted time alone with my love, besides crowds don't mix well with him.

We just sat on a empty couch, sitting together and just letting silence wrap around us, my head on his shoulder as he played with the ring on my finger. I smiled at the design, a simple diamond surrounded by amethyst stones on a white gold band; when I first got it I told him it was too much, that something simple would do.

That did not float well with my love, let's just say he won and I now love the ring more because he fought for its rightful place on my ring finger.

I loud slam was heard as America entered the mansion, his tired nearly crumpled form managing a smile a fake cheerful 'The Hero is here!' I quickly made my way to him before any other nation with a grudge against him could get him, glaring at China as he smirked somewhat evilly. I helped my son to the second floor, Ivan following right behind, and helped him onto a bed knowing America was suffering from the past fifteen years of hell.

"M-Mom…?" He rasped, his sky blue eyes looking into my own, looking as helpless as he did the day he was born. I smiled at him gently, moving the hair out of his eyes and placing a kiss to his forehead, "Shh, my little Dawn. Rest, you need it, when you wake up we are talking about what you should do from now on sweetie…." At his nod I stood up, smiling in thanks as Ivan handed me a wet towel to cool Dawn's temperature, after I placed the wet towel on his forehead, drawing the blankets over his body I left the room along with Ivan.

I knew I look defeated, my eyes sad and desperate to help my son in any way possible. Ivan made sure to take me back to my own room, leaving once I was settled.

As soon as I did I started to cry. I wanted to help, I wanted my sons happy, I hated that they argued and made laws so the other couldn't get into their house, and I hated not having the ability to even have a voice. Prussia was at least able to voice his opinion to Germany, but I'm just ignored…

I rubbed my throbbing temples to sooth them when rough hands replaced my own, lips kissing the back of my neck in a way to calm me. "I should've advised him more, he's just a child and barely 600 at that, he doesn't know the long term consequences of stupid mistakes…."

"Amerika is grown-up; you did your best, da?"

"I did love, God I did. I've helped him the best I can but since that idiot entered office we've ALL went into debt badly, China's not going to be nice to me or Dawn….hell he might even kill us…"

I felt Ivan pull me into his arms, whispering gently, "China will not, I will kill him if he even tried…..and many countries still like Amerika, and I will even protect the idiot. I love you, my little sunflower….moĭ malenʹkiĭ podsolnechnik ..." I knew he was trying to show how truly his anger went but I felt it, I felt the beast lying within roaring for bloodshed….to protect its mate.

I held onto him tightly, still afraid that this might be the last I see or even hold him, "I love you too, my big bear…"

A small gasp left my lips as his own captured mine, his body moving so I lied beneath his much larger frame. A moan of pleasure found itself out as he deepened the kiss, his tongue claiming the caves and lakes that he knew was his.

Shaky hands opened his dress shirt, a sigh of satisfaction as eager hands explored the plains and valleys of his chest, nails scratching the surface slightly.

A growl of pure masculine satisfaction rumbled in his throat, his hands moving down to the edge of her silky black dress, her witches dress. A smirk snuck onto his lips as he pulled it over her head, eyes narrowing as the smirk widened at the sight of her flushed and needy, the two rectangle tattoos on her cheeks an even deeper red.

She looked up with the same innocence of their first time but now it was more lust filled, daring him to capture her in the love filled storm that he always created.

He kissed her gentler this time, letting his hands move over her tracks of territory and playing with the lace edging her breasts. His fingers danced over her recent tattoo of a sunflower on her waist, the fine vines making it seem like the flower would burst from her skin and grow into a lovely flower.

Small hands placed themselves on his shoulders, her hips lifting just enough to give his wandering hands an invitation. Her lips were like a drug, better than any Vodka he's ever drank and making him just as drunk.

He flipped them over, letting her have a chance to explore and tease as a large finger entered her.

A soft mewl of pleasure left her lips as her hands were able to remove his pants without the finger leaving her, hips slowly moving to get the deeper as she began to kiss his neck.

Soft whispers of "I love you~" and "My handsome Russian~" against his neck nearly drove him over the edge. But he would resist her siren call until he knew that she was as crazy and lust filled as she was the day she fought those Japanese and Germans.

He gently entered a second finger into her small entrance, a load moan greeting him as he thrusted them slowly as he flipped them back over. Her nails nearly drew blood as her golden-brown eyes went cloudy with lust and love, her lips found his and he quickly removed the remaining clothing left between them.

A whimper left her as his fingers left her needy and empty; she spread her legs wider as he gently entered her.

A groan of pleasure left his lips as he whispered, "My God, y-your still as tight and wet as our first time~…" A small bite to the neck of playful warning was her answer back. He kissed her as his hips drew back and thrusted back in, going as deep as her small body would let him. A cry of pleasure, muffled by the kiss, gave him the signal that he struck her special spot. He went slowly and deep, knowing the pace would pleasure but frustrate her.

Small cries of pleasure answered his torturous pace, her eyes closed in pleasure and a small whimper snapped his control. He kissed her deeply as his pace picked up, his hands making her hips move to the position that allowed him to hit her g-spot continuously, causing her cries of pleasure to be muffled by the kiss. Her sharp nails clawed at his back, lightly and making thin lines of blood to appear, as his pace got more erratic.

He licked her neck gently and kissed her, the gentlest he has in a while, and groaned with her moan as they came together. A small sigh left her lips, as she looked up at him smiling all of her past worried out the door.

She didn't have to worry about the future. She didn't have to worry about her sons. All that mattered was what was happening at the moment.

"I love you, Nakoma, my little sunflower…"

"I love you too, Ivan, my Matoskah…"


End file.
